


Tell Me Something Good

by bourgeoisCest



Series: Les Twins [3]
Category: Les Twins
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Romance, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourgeoisCest/pseuds/bourgeoisCest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after the events of 'Lets Make a Movie' there are words yet to be said.  Larry becomes familiar with his demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lets Make a Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379044) by [bourgeoisCest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourgeoisCest/pseuds/bourgeoisCest). 



> My Latest work that I'm slowly becoming fond of.
> 
> Anything marked in italics is in French.

_Larry_

It's been at least three weeks since that eventful day at Vivid Studios. July had eased gently into August; the weather sitting at a comfortable warmness. The timing couldn't have been better for them to find leisure at home. They had burned through the last month in a frenzy, barely arriving in one place before they were being prepared for the next flight. If Larry had any retrospect on the incident he'd been neglecting it. In fact nothing had been said on the matter since that day, not on the way out the front door, not on the drive home and not at the airport. That scene became so far away so fast, thousands of miles away. There were times he wasn't even sure it had even happened. Perhaps the product of a high-stress schedule and jet-lag. Their routine remained untouched, they still bickered relentlessly, Laurent still laughed at the dumb faces he made, unwavering in his attentions to Larry, his smile no less innocent then it had ever been. He didn't move away and yet he wasn't getting any closer.

Their first night home was uneventful. They staggered through the door early in the evening. Larry fell asleep on the couch with a bag of chips, Laurent tapping out on top of his bed; covers and all. It was refreshing to get up the next morning with nothing to do. He'd woken to the sun splashing into the living room, it seemed easier to get up and going without the pressure of an alarm clock.

He wasn't sure when exactly Laurent woke up. When his brother finally shuffled into the kitchen he seemed elated to find himself in the middle of Larry's home-coming breakfast. The scent and sound of potatoes frying wafted through the house and when Laurent bent his head over the stove to see what his brother was up to he saw halved tomatoes siring in a pan.

Larry himself was at the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen, slicing mozzarella into a bowl. He saw his brother creeping up to him and he didn't hesitate to slap the hand that snaked into the bowl trying to nab a piece of cheese. He couldn't help snickering at the dramatic noise the other made as he retracted his hand. His twin knows he hates when he does that, sneaking food like a damn rat. He can wait three minutes.

" _Morning to you too, damn_ " Laurent sulked making his brother finally turn to face him. Comparatively, Larry had a lazy sort of outfit on. A V-neck that hung unusually low and wide on his shoulders and some board shorts that didn't match at all. But Laurent, he had half his twists pulled back into a tie, a black T-shirt and straight pants; his shoes already on. He looked like he was going somewhere.

" _You know I hate that_ " He responded gently to sooth the sting Laurent was rubbing on his knuckles. " _You're so impatient, go sit_ " He added turning back to finish off the cheese before setting the knife on the counter and returning to the stove. A sigh sounded over the sizzling of the stove followed by the drag of a chair against the tile. A smile settled onto his features and he nodded inwardly; pleased by his twin's cooperation.

The potatoes were looking crisp and golden a wave of satisfaction coming over him. Getting potatoes crispy but not burnt was a tricky business but these were looking just right. He plated them equally and tossed the tomatoes and cheese in a mix of basil and olive oil before spooning the salad over each plate. He dressed the whole thing in a balsamic vinaigrette.

Admiring his own handy work, he came to the dinning table and set the plates down accordingly. The final product was vibrant. The tomatoes looking like flowers on the bed of potatoes. He would normally cook this dish with cucumbers but he figured after such a long rest they were both hungry.

Laurent had obviously taken notice and he forked the potatoes first along with a bit of cheese. He wolfed it down almost making Larry concerned if he was even tasting it. At least until half the plate was cleaned and he slowed his pace a bit. " _I love your potatoes_ " He hummed reaching for his glass to take a drink.

Larry glowed in light of the comment, but his thoughts on other's attire became solidified when he changed the subject. " _Where you going?_ " The question itself was innocent enough, unsuspecting. However, accompanied by the stabbing of his fork into his food it was loaded. Laurent raised a brow at him, looking surprised somehow. But, without missing a beat, he smacked his lips setting the glass back before he broke eye contact.

 _"No where"_ He was fronting. Larry let the bluntness of it soak into him before shrugging it off. Although it seemed his brother wasn't sure what he wanted to front about because he spoke up again. Changing his mind. He was so indecisive.  _"To the salon"_

_"To take out your horse hair?"_

_"Yes"_  He ignores Larry's taunt, doesn't even bat an eye when he smiles in amusement. Larry wouldn't say he hated his brother's extensions, he wasn't going to dedicate that kind of energy to someone's hair. But he sure wasn't about to pass up the chance to mock him on the matter. He found them gaudy, like many of the ways Laurent accessorized. However he would take a personal victory if ever Laurent decided to let his naturals out. After all his hair was coming in so nicely on its own. He takes a moment to give those horrid twists one last goodbye.

All too soon, Laurent rises from the table and taking his dishes to the sink. Larry fights down the lonely pang in his head by shoving more potatoes into his mouth and leaving him unable to respond when his brother utters a 'thank you' and heads out of the kitchen. Eating by himself wasn't something he found any pleasure in. It's a feeling that he wasn't new to. At times he founds himself wanting to be in Laurent's company. When his brother, no wiser to his wishes, made plans without him he impulsively felt abandoned. Jumping to the conclusion that his twin was leaving with a purpose bigger then getting his hair taken out. He caught himself going down these roads in his head. So he sat there, gathering the remnants of his breakfast and feeling childish.

 _"Do you wan't me to get anything on the way back?"_  Laurent yells from the front room. He can hear Laurent's keys clicking together in his grasp and he lifts his head as he listens to his brother shuffling with his wallet and phone. Only when he hears the other pause to listen does he speak, settling for no less then 100% of his brother's attention at this moment.

 _"Nope"_ He says in an icy voice. However the tone is lost it seems, he's already heading out the door and closing it behind himself. Frustration bubbled up in him. There was no use in getting mad when Laurent wasn't even around. In the loudness of his own mind he had been perfectly clear about his emotions, but even his brother wasn't always so perceptive to his moods. Increasingly so these last few weeks. And whether is was because he was shutting him out or because he was ignoring him Larry couldn't say.

Maybe some time to himself would be good. A personal respite to get his own shit back together. A little time to take care of their house which had spent more time being vacant then occupied these days. He ended up unpacking his things the rest of the morning, putting things where they rightfully belonged in their home. The twins wouldn't be there for very long but he found keeping his bags packed only made the breaks feel even more fleeting. His herd of shoes dominated most of the closet space. He added two new pairs from his luggage, lining them up neatly with the rest.   After breakfast the quietness of his home had slowly become unsettling. As he went about doing the laundry, he hooked up his phone to the stereo in the living room. Letting his music and the hum of the washing machine fill the stony atmosphere.

Upon passing his brother's room he remembered something, lurching back on his heel when he almost missed the entrance. He stepped into the open door, his bare feet padding across the soft carpet with disregard for his twin's privacy. Both seemed welcome to let the other into their space. They had shared a room for more then half of their life. Even while they had rejoiced in being able to afford a place that offered them their own bedrooms the task of actually sleeping alone was difficult. One of them was always in a bed that wasn't designated to them. It was hardly a choice so much as a deep rooted habit. In fact sleeping alone became somewhat of a punishment. Only after having an unusually passionate fight did they find comfort in having their own door to slam. Laurent always welcomed him into his bed after things had cooled off and vice versa. Although it was more often that Laurent came creeping into Larry's room. He rarely had complaints about that, having his brother coming after him. At least until his things went missing.

Earlier that week he'd caught Laurent wearing his pants. He said nothing at the time, he wasn't wearing them himself after all. Until Laurent had packed them up in his own bag without a word to him. His brother was stingy about the things he "borrowed" and he rarely saw the clothes that went missing returned to him. Every now and then he would go rummaging through his twin's luggage to find the lost garments. It wasn't difficult to find, the way Laurent packed his things was chaotic but somehow organized. He folded the pants over his arm along with a shirt he didn't even remember had gone missing from his room until now. He scolded the other but his swearing goes unanswered, hanging in the air and making his anger turn stale as he realizes he's alone. Like a fuse that doesn't lead into anything. He's already picking up the laundry from Laurent's floor to do a second load.

The hours tick by slowly and by five Larry finds he has no more chores to do. The kitchen is clean the laundry is put away and Laurent is still no where to be found. He spends some time lounging in the living room, checking into various apps on his phone. Bombarded by a swarm of messages and tags. He becomes bored and without anything to keep his mind busy that boredom is turning to impatience. He puts his legs over the side of the couch and looks at the ceiling, his phone on his chest and his fingers tapping restlessly on his stomach. What kind of stylist is he going to that takes this long to get those fucking extensions out of his hair? The rationality of the situation was slipping at an oddly fast pace, even for him. Maybe it wasn't just that Laurent had bolted right after breakfast without even thinking to let him know where he was going.

He recalled what Laurent had said to him at that studio.  When everyone had left, he had expressed interest in doing it again.  Admittedly he was shocked.  Pleasantly but still shocked. Something about his brother's casualness in the situation, the way he was so reassuring of his feelings and that nothing would go wrong had put him at ease. And once he was open to receive Laurent it was almost impossible to tell if what they had done was wrong.  He made him feel things he never knew he could and made him feel pleasure in a way he never had before.  It wasn't just because he had never been with a man before. It was Laurent himself. And when his twin had made his desire known, Larry was more then willing to reciprocate.

Why then, after proposing such a thing, had Laurent had made no further comment on the subject. Not even a hint in the form of a look or a touch.  It seemed he had been waiting for a response when there was never one brewing to begin with. He was coming to realize maybe he had been the only one being gnawed at by these thoughts. What if Laurent really  _was_  just joking and he had just played it off so as to not upset him at the studio?  Was he going to front until Larry had just forgotten?  What if Laurent was trying to forget, appalled by what had transpired in that room?  Like a cold breeze heralding the arrival of Autumn, shame rushes over him. Chilled, he rolls himself off the couch and goes to the windows to shut the curtain. The cool lighting from outside giving him little comfort. The sky illuminated through a gloomy bundle of clouds.

Larry's "what if"s were quickly snow balling, forming a pit in his stomach. The absence of his brother was much heavier on him then before and only seemed to be making room for doubt to occupy. Artificial lighting floods the house, his energetic morning withered in the toxicity of his thoughts. His brow is set in a permanent frown. Would it be best if he forgot what happened too?  Maybe that's what Laurent was trying to tell him all along. His chest ached.  Deciding distraction was his best option, he returns to the kitchen to find contentedness in preparing dinner.  At least there he could find order.

Night fell slowly, the sun lounging just above the horizon. He had the back door open, letting the outdoor air flood in through the kitchen as he cooked. Kebabs pierced an assortment of richly colored vegetables along with chicken set in a marinade that his family had used for ages.  Comfort food. His phone had died attached to the speakers and while he was aware of it, having the damn thing quiet for once was a relief. So he continued, allowing the sizzle of the stove to become a melody. The last song that had gone over the speakers still stuck in his head. It made its escape through his lips and he found himself singing to the spinach in the sink as he washed it. Quietly at first sounding almost somber even as he was obviously enjoying himself. Then louder, getting carried away with the emotion. 

"Can you feel my heart? Do you know how much it's aching?" Larry carried the notes gently, fading into the white noise of the kitchen.

The front door swung open causing a hard thud when it closed again. Cutting into the otherwise silent home and  Larry's lips going tight. It jarred him, pushed him out of his flow. He could hear Laurent shuffling around, kicking off his shoes making that much more of a ruckus; it immediately got under his skin. The tension was back and after having a chance to dwell on his thoughts, Larry was anything but smiles when his brother patted on his bare feet into the kitchen.

_"Hey! You cooking again?"_

Larry kept his head down, fingers rubbing over the green leaves tediously. Irritation prickling on the skin near where he could feel Laurent looming over him.  His voice coming sharply over the running water. _"Yeah so you better not have gotten dinner already"_ He warned.

 _"Even if I did I would have to eat that"_  He felt Laurent's eyes moving from the sink to the stove and he looked at the kebabs out of the corner of his eye. Still cooking on the rack. He knew what Laurent was going to do and even when he had time to scold his brother before it happened, he didn't.  Larry waited, more then ready when he saw that hand reaching over, carefully making a tug at the meat. He swatted his brother away, and hard. He heard his hand hit Laurent and the exhale of air he made in surprised pain.  _"Larry!"_ He began, only to be cut short.

 _"I told you this morning didn't I? I know you're not stupid"_ He snapped, the muscles of his shoulders tensing as he turned off the faucet. Laurent loved to just come into his business, to get him irritated on purpose. To do things with the intention of pissing him off. His glare on the spinach could have wilted it on the spot.

 _"I was just gonna turn it over..."_ came Laurent's weary voice, full of apology, only to be wasted on his brother's now ridged exterior.

_"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard"_

Laurent paused, only now feeling the uneasiness in the room.  _"What crawled up your ass and died?  I just got here and you're being a dick for no reason..."_ He mumbled more to himself then to Larry. He moved to the other side of the kitchen to start getting the glasses onto the table.

_"I'm not"_

He heard a scoff and then the cups clinking on the table.  _"Sure Larry"_ By now he was biting the inside of his lip trying not to say anything, attempting to regain the peace he had been in before. Of course that couldn't last.  _"And I'm a liar? I swear you get so wrapped up in yourself . You don't even know what to get mad at. You're like a five year old."_ But he couldn't resist when Laurent's attitude butted. Cockily disregarding the comment, how he  _knew_  Larry was lying and threw it in his face.  He whipped around as he barked.

 _"Get out, fuck off"_ Finally he lifted his head to scowl at his twin only to have his anger stammering at the sight of Laurent. His Afro was practically glowing and yet the expression on his brother's face made the sight bitter-sweet. He was looking at Larry from under his brow with disappointment in his eyes. Larry felt guilt catching in his throat and he fought it down, determined to stay angry.  _"You spend all day prancing about, don't even tell me when your coming back, don't even invite me!"_ He blurted.

 _"Why didn't you just call me then?"_ Laurent groaned, still looming over the table across from him as he rolled his head back in exasperation.  A reasonable conclusion to come to but Larry brushes it off.

 _"That's not the point, you always do this. You never tell me anything unless I ask"_  He hissed, his temper wavering at the site of his twin struggling for an answer. He was being difficult and he knew it. No matter which way Laurent turned he would always have something left to fight him about.  Things often turned this way, Larry would bottle his irritation. Let it ferment in its own noxious fumes and then lash out at an unsuspecting Laurent. It wasn't something he intentionally did, he never wanted to get this way but he had been sitting on this for too long now. His insecurity taking on a form he could hide behind. A angry, directionless one.  One that Laurent always had to tear down again.

 _"You're being jealous?"_ Larry said nothing, only taking hold of the counter. He saw Laurent's eyes give him a once over, reading his body language and he suddenly felt hot. Scrutinized by his brother's gaze, he felt vulnerable to the fact that his twin could see every damn, little thing he did. Nothing he did was over looked once Laurent had his eyes on him. He came around the table towards him, his gait relaxed and his brow drawing a familiar crease between his eyes.  _"Larry if you wanted to come all you had to do is say so, you know that. The whole reason I even went is because I now you like this hair better."_

Larry wasn't budging, his eyes averting as he felt the other's shadow come close to him. His mind going a million miles an hour as he tried to find something to respond with. Something at least mildy sensible. Not wanting to give in to the way his brother was about to coddle him, it wasn't going to fix it this time.

_"Why don't we ever talk?"_

_"We talk all the time Larry, what do you mean?"_

_"Talk about 'it'"_ He mumbled, still not looking up to catch the confused look now dominating Laurent's features.

_"What? What are you talking about, Larry?"_

Frustrated by his brother's inability to understand the vague answers, he huffed turning his body to follow his gaze off to the stove. The Kebabs should have been done by now. He turned off the burners before taking the food and putting them on a plate.  _"Never mind"_

 _"Larry you can't be mad at me for something and then not tell me what it is. How am I supposed to help."_ Silence was the only answer he gave, Laurent was left facing the back of his brother's head. Shut out much in the way he had done earlier.  The difference being that Larry was unyielding in his chastening of Laurent. Larry didn't get like that for no reason. What ever was upsetting him must have been serious for him to act so strangely, to try so feebly to work out and then give up. Something he was ashamed of.  _"Stop with the food and tell me, Brother..."_ His hand came to his brother's arm, interrupting the ink on it with his fingers, feeling the stress beneath Larry's skin.

The popping and crackle on the stove had come to a quiet hissing.  The house becoming unbearably quiet for Larry's liking. He looked at the hand on him, felt Laurent's head come down onto his neck. Unable to hold back any longer he cringed feeling his tears come seeping from his eyes. He reached up wanting to wipe them away hastily but Laurent was still on him. His arms coming around to hold him from behind. Validating the emotion silently, without jumbling it with his words. They stayed that way, Laurent hugging him with his head on the back of the other's giving him time to collect himself before he spoke again.  _"Please tell me, brother."_

Silence again. He was beginning to think he wasn't going to give him an answer.  Larry inhaled deeply, his voice coming out wet.  _"The fucking sex" the words sound forced from within him._ He lifted his head still trying to gain his composure. He felt the seconds tick by, each one stabbing into him the longer Laurent waited to respond. Feeling put on the spot.  His words hanging like a knife tied to the ceiling.  Swinging over his head.

_"That's what's bothering you? That's why your mad?"_

_"No, I'm not mad I'm..."_ He sighed looking at Laurent over his shoulder.  _"Confused.."_

Laurent seemed to be looking at him very intensely, thinking very hard before he said spoke. That's how he always got Larry. Whether for good or bad he was very purposeful with his words.  His voice came again, gently.  _"Is that what you want to talk about?"_

_"Yes..."_

Laurent nodded, even if he couldn't see it.   Something about the other's tone told him that he wasn't surprised. As if Laurent had been waiting for this to come up. it didn't make him feel an easier about it but it wasn't the worst reaction he could have imagined. He felt the arms around him tighten.  _"Okay we can do that...but I think we should just try to calm down first okay? We'll talk I promise but should enjoy this food you worked on, does that sound okay?"_

Larry nodded and with that Laurent pressed a solid kiss to his hair before pulling away.   Giving him space but staying near by.  _"Do you want a tissue?"_

_"Yes Please..."_

Laurent stepped away and he took the moment to wipe his eyes again before Laurent was offering him a tissue. Getting through dinner was less painful then he expected. Somehow getting that off his chest had made things even easier, maybe he had underestimated the power just letting his feelings out. They were able to make light of it and what better way to get over a little crying then with some red meat. He was hungrier then he expected and this time he was the first to finish his plate, spinach and all. It was then, looking at his clean plate, that he realized he hadn't eaten anything all day. Laurent, having volunteered to clean up the kitchen tried to shoo him out. He resisted instead staying seated at the table. Laurent's back was to him as he rinsed off the dishes and set them aside on the rack.  _"I heard you singing"_  He started with a smile on his face, Larry couldn't help but mimic it.

"Like a comatose..." His singing came in an over the top voice making his brother cringe.  _"I don't understand how you'res is so much better then mine."_ He added although he didn't sound bitter about it at all.  _"It's because you got Mami's voice probably"_

_"That makes no sense we have the same voice. You're a terrible singer that's all"_

_"I could be good, if i felt like it"_

Larry had his arm over his chair, chin resting on his knuckles that were gripping the backrest.  A smile plastered to his face as he challenged. _"Then do it"_ His grin only widened as he watched Laurent contemplating. As if he were going to try it again and making a production of it before snickering and loosing the air in his chest as he set the cups on the dish rack. He grabbed the kitchen towel and dried his hands on it as he turned to Larry, he was biting his smile pensively. But before he could say anything, Larry was getting up from his chair.  _"Gotta pee"_ He took his brother's lack of a response in understanding before heading down the hall and into the bathroom. 

He closed the door and did his business, simultaneously using the time to sooth the after shocks he was still feeling. Yet it give way to another wave of anxiousness, although to a much lesser degree. Truth be told, he wasn't sure what he even wanted to say.   Maybe that's why they hadn't dealt with it until now. Earlier he had a list of things to tell to his brother and now that the subject had actually come to light he was drawing a blank.  Larry shook his head, knowing if he got caught in his thoughts again it would lead no where good. They would have to deal with it together and as much as he hated the idea, he knew that no matter what it would move them forward from where they were now. Anything was better then this stagnant point, he was determined to move one way or the other.

Cold water on his face and a towel later, he emerged from the bathroom to see the hallways leading out to the kitchen was dark. Instead the lights down the other end of the hallway towards the bedrooms were lit. Laurent's room was lit.

He felt stuck in the hallways for a moment as he tried to comfort himself. What was there to be wary about? The door was open, inviting him to come down the hallway where he could hear his twin shuffling about.  _"Larry?"_

 _"What"_ He answered stepping into the threshold to see Laurent bent over his suitcase and throwing things carelessly into the closet. Larry found himself studying the way his hair looked in the warm light as opposed to the florescent ones in the kitchen.

_"Were you in my room?"_

_"Yeah"_ He responded shamelessly. Laurent seemed equally unphased and hummed.  He exchanged his jeans for a pair of his favorite gray sweats and Larry suspected he was getting ready for bed. Something felt off, standing in the doorway of his brother's room as if he had never been there, gawking at him as he kicked things around the floor until it looked somewhat organized.  Only when Laurent fell onto his bed, his back against the head board, did he understand that they would be sleeping there tonight. Larry climbed onto the bed, sitting with a leg underneath him, his stomach beginning to feel tight.

_"...I know it wasn't really good for this to wait so long."_

_"I just didn't want something to happen while we were working..."_ Larry's voice remained rather monotone, quiet, as if someone might hear. Laurent gave him an increasingly worried look as he rubbed the side of his head.

_"What did you think would happen?"_

_"I don't know, that maybe you wouldn't want to talk about it..."_  His voice sank, and he felt foolish as soon as he let the thought pass through his lips.

 _"Well it's kind of a touchy subject but if it was bothering you so much..."_ The vicious cycle they had put themselves, in bitterly amusing, tried to tug an inappropriate smile from Laurent. But the impulse was gone quickly and he sat up, trying not to delude the subject as it had obviously upset his brother. He would do well not to make jokes.  That was his fault sometimes.  Using humor to lessen the blow of such things. It was hit and miss and occasionally he would offend his brother to no end. On the other end of that extreme spectrum was Larry laughing with him. But he was certain this topic was off limits to such things. He was already kicking himself.  _"I'm really sorry about what happened, Larry...It was my fault. I never really said that to you did I?"_

 _"Lau..."_ He whined lifting his eyes from the spot on the bed he had be staring at. Never once had he blamed his brother. Had he been going on thinking that's how he felt?

 _"If I had payed attention you wouldn't have had to do that."_ Laurent looked stern, his hand coming up to rub his face, the gravity of the situation seeming to weigh down on his expression.

 _"It's not like that, I don't care whose fault it was."_ He felt his strength coming to him again, even if he wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish he knew he had to at least try for his brother's sake.

 _"So you're...not upset?"_  Laurent questioned.

 _"No...I just wan't to know something..."_  His hand came to Laurent's and he watched as he hooked a finger around around it's twin. A perfect match to his. And yet to him it looked to be one of a kind, so distinctively Laurent. His digits tightened around it and he watched with mild satisfaction as his brother returned the squeeze.

 _"What?"_ His voice was barely above a whisper as he watched Larry hunched over his lap. Some where in the pit of his stomach he felt something warm rising to the surface. He felt he knew what Larry had been wanting to tell him. But without a real answer he was left on the edge of his seat.  The fluttering left to flounder into nervousness.

_"....Do you feel different..?"_

_"Different how?"_ Larry raised his eyes again and when they settled on him, Laurent felt he might crumble. Admittedly he felt better when his brother looked at him, this was different.  It was raw and dubious, so unlike the boy who always knew exactly what he wanted.

_"Like what, Larry?"_

Laurent's voice came again after what was becoming an unusually long pause. All of his thinking and Larry still couldn't compose the words into something that made sense. Something that didn't sound utterly preposterous. Like how much he had wanted to feel his lips all over him again, how many times he had revisited the memory of those hands undressing him.  How connected he had felt by it and how badly he needed to know that Laurent felt the same way.  The way Laurent was looking at him expectantly only egged him on.  But a look on it's own wasn't going to put his woes to rest.  He needed something tangible.

 _"Like..."_ He leaned on his other hand, the bed dipped under his weight and all at once he was looming over him. His lips ghosted over Laurent's with the intention of testing the waters but once there he couldn't help pressing them together. He felt himself shaking, the fingers entwined with his own squeezed even harder. His heart was beating erratically in his ears and when he felt Laurent's mouth working against his, he knew it was over. The worry, the doubt and the shame of what he had felt, it was all gone. It was such a euphoric feeling he felt me might have collapsed had he been standing. A hand came to his neck, cupping it. Laurent was still looking at him and he smiled against Larry's mouth.

_"I thought it was just me..."_

He couldn't help snorting at that, he could feel the redness spreading across his face. As much as he inwardly tried to fight down the reaction it never did any good.  A gentle sigh came from Laurent's chest and the hand on his neck stroked up to his jaw.  _"I love you so so much...and if this is good for you then it's good for me."_

 _"Are you sure?"_ The question came almost immediately.

 _"I'm really sure"_ He pinched Larry's earlobe in a manner he was sure had meant to be teasing, only to elicit more sincere emotions. But when he moved to kiss Laurent again he felt the hand move to the back of his neck, steadying him as he parted his lips to deepen it. It was almost just like before, Laurent's hands making fleeting patterns on his neck, their lips moving rather feverishly. But unlike that strange first occurrence, they were alone. Within the privacy of their own home, a pleasure comparable to nothing else like it. Safeness in their home and a security in each other. Without his movements being scrutinized, pinned under a microscope and ogled at like a fish in a tank.  Finally he had the chance to move freely.  Feeling much more empowered. He pressed his tongue against his brother's lips and unlike Laurent he didn't wait for an answer. He pushed in and curled around his tongue, moving up the bed to make his twin tilt his head back as he went deep into his mouth.

Laurent's hands moved down his neck, sliding all the way to his waist where he bunched up the big shirt. He could feel Laurent comforting him the same as always, but this time I didn't need it. He was in his own element, uninhibited. He shifted again never disconnecting their mouths completely as he put a knee on either side of his lap. Laurent seemed to take the hint and helped slide them down the bed until he was flat on his back. Larry surrounded him now. His elbows on either side of his head as he encircled Laurent's head with his arms, shutting out most of the light between them.

Larry had kept his eyes open, his intent clearly to see what he hadn't before. When he drew back He saw Laurent peering back, a warmness in his eyes.  Leaving kisses on his lips he watched as his brother made eager attempts to deepen it again, delighted when Laurent pulled him down by his head and moaned into his mouth. He didn't bother stopping himself from moaning back. Fingers came under his shirt and he smirked, shrugging them off to find the hem of his brother's. He pulled it up, unable to ignore the way Laurent arched out his chest beneath him to get the garment off. The warm lighting made his skin practically glow, his head tossed back baring his neck to him. He bent down again, taking his twin's face in his hands and feeling the heat that was stirring beneath the surface. Teeth suddenly became a part of the dance and he purred feeling them sink into his bottom lip. Only releasing so Laurent could give him a cheeky grin and put his hands low around his waist again, continuing where he had been interrupted.

However, Larry was moving once more. Putting one leg between his brother's so he could lay flat against him and send a rush of pleasure through both of them. There was no way to ignore what was so scantily being concealed by those sweat pants. And the noises Laurent was making wasn't helping the case. His hands still gripping harshly at the front of his shirt to pull it up, wanting to feel Larry skin to skin.  Awe struck, Larry watched. His brow coming together and his breathes hastened by the need for oxygen. He couldn't help kissing him again, loving the gentle moans every time their lips pressed just right and answering the sound with his own. Laurent's hips were already moving beneath his, trying to gain friction. He moved with it momentarily enjoying the cheap sensation of being rubbed through cloth. Soon he reached down past waist band of his sweats to take hold of him. He circled it with the entirety of his hand and then moved up the shaft and closing around the head where he felt cum already dribbling from it. Slicking the palm of his hand where it stayed nestled as he rolled his wrist on it.

 _"Oh fuck-fuck Larry..."_ He sputtered, his arm coming around Larry's neck to pull his close again. His breath hot against his ear as he sucked in a gasp. The action had him dizzy with arousal and he parted his lips into the base of Laurent's neck, tracing the dip of his collar bone with his tongue. He moved his hand down the length again, finding the action easier now that there was lubrication in the mix. Pumping up and down repeatedly caused his brother to moan again and loudly. His blood surging downward at the way Laurent's hips roll up into his hand. Deciding that was enough, he opened his hand, pulling the pants down with disregard for its cleanliness. Laurent kicked them the rest of the way off and then went directly for the shirt again. Hell bent on getting the damn, shaggy thing out of the way. Larry obliged, pulling it over his head before he began working on his pants. Both naked, they entwined anew, finding himself between those legs. Larry sighed audibly, letting kisses be placed along his neck as he closed his eyes. Savoring the feeling of thighs wrapped around him.  He began rocking his hips rubbing himself against his brother's dick.  The sensation only heightened by the fluids glistening on them, allowing him to slide easily along the hotness of Laurent's skin.  The pearly seed smearing.

_"Larry"_

He blinked down, the rasp in Laurent's voice inducing a shudder. "Hm?"

_"I don't know how you wanna..."_

_"Oh right."_ He hummed, pecking those lips again before moving downward. Peppering his way down Laurent's chest to his abdomen. Lower and lower until he felt his member bump against his chin. A hand came to his hair and he noted how his twin cursed under his breath, he could tell he was trying hard to keep from clutching his hair any rougher. He tilted his head, not quiet ready to give his brother what he wanted and instead taking the longer way around his pelvis. Marking the trail with his tongue all the way to the underside. Only then did he climb the base of his dick, opening his mouth around it and sucking at the vein on the underside.

_"This is driving me crazy."_

Larry raised an eyebrow at that and he shot his brother a knowing smirk as he rose to take his mouth away completely much to the other's distress. _"Just let me do it how I wanna do it."_ He watched him taking a deep breath, trying to settling himself. But Larry wasn't going to give him the chance and he curled out his tongue drawing a wet line up to the head where he dipped it into the slit.  The taste was still odd, but a little more familiar this time. He felt a tremble surge through the flesh beneath him, his hands following it up his twin's to his stomach before circling back to his member and holding it upright so he could take just the tip into his mouth sucking on it gently. It's taste flooded his mouth and he pressed his tongue around the engorged head. Laurent fisted his hair and whispered something he wasn't totally focused on hearing. Too busy relishing the little jittery movement in his limbs each done he flicked his tongue over the slit, the way he was clearly fighting back the urge to thrust into his mouth.

Eyes trained upwards, he moved down the length taking what he could into his mouth for the time being. He made a pace for himself, wetting Laurent's hardened flesh more each time he moved down.  Once he had given himself time to adjust and he had Laurent purring almost continuously, he paused.  His twin went silent even holding his breath until he realized Larry had taken him into his throat.  _"Oh god..."_ Staying only for a second he pulled all the way off, finding the task even harder at this angle. He swallowed down his gag reflex and took another breath before moving down and finding the reflex on his throat was still a little too much for him at the moment. He came up coughing, alerting Laurent who was leaning back on his elbow to look down at him.  _"Larry, It's okay you don't have to"_ He said with a chuckle in his voice.  _"Just do what you did before that"_

 _"Mhm"_ he cleared his throat, a little too embarrassed for the time being to tell his brother he liked the sensation. Another time perhaps. He wrapped his hand around him again and stroked quickly making sure that Laurent didn't have the capacity to laugh at him anymore. Laurent flopped back on the bed and he pulled his hand from Larry's hair to grip at the sheets instead. His breath was coming out in gasps, and then in loud moans when Larry began swiping his tongue over the head, sucking on it hard. He could feel him getting closer by the second, the telltale raise of his hips from the bed. Even as he kept up his pace, even quickening, Laurent wouldn't shut up. Begging him not to stop. A string of unfinished sentences fell over each other trying to get out of Laurent's mouth and the only thing that registered clearly was when he was warning Larry. He pulled off, twisting his hand over the pulsing length and watching in mild curiosity as it spurted lines of milky fluid onto Laurent's abdomen, some of it still oozing from the head. He moved his hand up just beneath to watch it pool over his fingers.

Laurent looked like a mess, his skin wet with sweat and his arms limp at his sides. His chest heaving from the intensity of his orgasm. For a second he just laid there, not saying anything, just trying to catch his breath. Larry thought he might even fall asleep right there until he removed his hand. He sat back on his haunches and wiped his hand on his brother's thigh who was already sitting up to meet him. His mouth came to Larry's chest biting him, seeming to have found a second wind. It was amazing how much Laurent would push himself even past exhaustion. For what reason he usually couldn't understand but he wasn't going to start complaining now. Not with his neglected arousal still stiff as a board and Laurent breathing heavily against his hip.

He hung his head, his view obscured by the mass of kinky hair he adored so much. He took a handful of it with less regard then Laurent had with him, making the boy mewl. He pushed his head down where he wanted it and he felt rather then saw Laurent taking him into his mouth without a bit of hesitance. A soft moan fell from him and he tilted his head back pushing into his brother's throat. He couldn't help rolling his hips into his face when Laurent hummed around him.  If he was trying to making Larry come he was doing a damn good job of getting there. He felt his tongue go flat against his dick and when he pulled out it slid delectably up the sensitive patch just below the tip causing him to purr lowly.  _"Fuck why are you so good at that.."_ He breathed, fixed on the site of Laurent's tongue cradling the tip of his cock. He made him swallow it again. His other hand taking a second chunk of his hair pulling it back so he could watch himself disappear into his twin's mouth which was almost drooling by now. He slid in to the hilt and watched those darkened eyes slip closed, groaning around him in the most beautiful way. After having his fill of the the demonstration of Laurent's none existent gag reflex, he loosed his vice grip on the other's hair, allowing him to bob freely on him. Wet sounds escaping every so often.

Larry had his head hung back and he moaned into the open air as he felt the coil in his pelvis tightening. His hips moved freely rolling into him. He pushed himself deep past his lips each time until he was gripping his hair again. Holding him down as he rutted his hips, the head rubbing against the back of his throat. He praised Laurent until he was racked by the force of his climax.   His seed filled what little room was left in his brother's mouth and he felt himself pulsing against his tongue as he ever so slowly pulled out, releasing his hair.

Laurent came off with a wet sound followed by a desperate gasp for air. He silently wondered how long Laurent would have stayed silent while he cut off his air supply.  _"Holy shit Lau..."_ He sighed, leaning over to run his hands down the other's back and then returning to his neck so he could tilt his head upward. He pushed his hair back, and Laurent felt a smile tug at his lips. His eyes where still glossy with tears but he looked content to press his head to Larry's hip and let him pet his hair back appreciatively. After having a moment to catch his breath, Larry sat back watching Laurent go limp and curl up onto his stomach still grinning to himself until Larry couldn't take it anymore.

_"What"_

He opened one eye and giggled quietly before muttering into the blanket.  _"You can sing..."_ He closed his eye.  _"...and I can do that."_

 _"Oh my god..."_ Larry rubbed a hand over his face and began looking around the room. His clothes were dirty, the bed was surely done for. A shower was probably in order. After a few minutes of mentally preparing himself he rolled off the bed causing his brother to raise his voice but not his head.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Shower, come on"_

He looked down at the sound of his twin's gripeing. And turned back bending over to lean next to his listless form.  _"Oh now you want to sleep? In your filth?"_

_"Yes"_

_"You're disgusting, get up"_

Laurent turned his face away and inhaled before growling into the bed. His last refusal before Larry started poking at his ribs. He frowned and squirmed for a moment trying to out-last his brother's antics and drift off to sleep but a particularly ticklish spot was jabbed he shot up trying to grab Larry's hand away.  _"Okay stop! I'll get up!"_

 _"Right now, let's go"_ Larry paused, straightening up only when he saw his brother slither fully off the bed. He followed him out of the room and towards the bathroom, kissing on the back of his neck when they got there. His brother chuckled reaching back to tug on his hair playfully before he pushed the shower curtain open.  _"We're sleeping in my room for sure"_

 _"Yeah I'll laundry tomorrow"_ Laurent pondered, his tiredness seeming to have dissolved.

They cleaned up rather sluggishly in the shower, lounging on each other under the stream until the water ran cold. They pulled on their pajamas Laurent, a little disgruntled he couldn't wear his sweats to bed, pulled on his second favorite ones while Larry opted for a t-shirt, equally as loose as the v-neck, and boxers. They crawled into Larry's bed and sprawled across each other. Larry on his back and Laurent on his stomach, his hand stretch across his brothers chest. He quickly felt himself falling asleep, the smell of summer breezing in through the window and crickets chirping softly in the grass outside. Laurent's gentle breathing made it intimate.  He felt the fingers on his collar bone drawing circles, and he stirred a bit. Aware of his brother's sleeplessness. Feeling guilty he couldn't stay awake with him he slid his hand up, putting it over the fingers and stilling them against his chest.

_"...Larry"_

_"What..."_ He felt Laurent lift his head from the bed, unable to open his eyes as he whispered to him.

_"I love you"_

_"I know"_

_"Good"_

_\---------------------------------------_

_Fin_


End file.
